


All in Good Time

by LordOnisyr



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Headcanon, Injury Recovery, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Reunions, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOnisyr/pseuds/LordOnisyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William and Grell reignited their romance with one simple agreement that is proving harder for them both to maintain. In the aftermath of Grell's near-death experience and the resurfacing of old complications, taking that next step is not an easy proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**All in Good Time**

  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters are the property of Yana Toboso and Square Enix, Co. Ltd. I don’t own them; I just examine all their possibilities.

  
Author’s Note: This takes place directly after the events of “This Immortal Coil" and will be a three-part story.

  
**Part 1**  
  
 **26 September, 1890**  
 **Reaper Dispatch Offices — London**  
 **2:53 p.m.**

  
The blank piece of paper and those freshly oiled keys taunted William the more he stared at them. He rested his elbows on the desk, fingers ready to get into position on the typewriter and his mind already locked on the right words, though he was frozen from doing anything. He took another look at the clock, then another look at that expense report off to the side that he tinkered with too many times this morning. The ink on the ledger was smudged and certain sections of paper from another report were showing wear marks from being typed upon and erased too many times; all in the process of keeping him preoccupied and avoiding this one important task.

  
A voice in William’s mind considered this a form of validation. This was the conflict of interest he had been trying to avoid for the better part of a century; this was proof positive why getting too involved with one’s subordinates was a bad idea. Now he was in a position of crucial decision with a subordinate in such a position; what could he say that would be fair for all parties?

  
William sighed hard, then put his fingers to the keys. He knew exactly what needed to be said, it was that voice of warning in his head that needed to shut it.

  
_To the Esteemed High Councilors,_

  
_I present to you my summary report of the discipline history of Dispatch Officer Grell N. Sutcliff as I have observed in the past sixteen months that he has returned to probationary duty following his suspension in November of 1888 for the charges of: 1) Killing those not on the List of the Dead and 2) Using a modified Death Scythe without application for said use._

  
_As has been well-documented in your records, Mr. Sutcliff was reinstated to probationary duty in March of 1889. He was due for a one-year review in March of 1890. On the 15th of March he suffered from and, by the grace of the deities, survived a Voice of the Almighty Attack. This incident that has been thoroughly investigated and reported on by your offices._

  
_William re-read the last paragraph, a sad smirk coming across his face. It felt bizarre to describe this so matter-of-factly, it was like a summary item being described like it happened in ancient history. He realized that was something he should be happy about. If only he knew on that fateful day that in six months time he would be writing up Grell Sutcliff’s disciplinary review. His fingers went back on the keys, but froze; the full realization made him numb._

  
William’s hands fell to his desk and he let out a small sigh. Writing this very document was writing a part of history. This was a disciplinary review for a reaper who suffered a Voice of the Almighty Attack six months ago: an attack that burst several blood vessels in his brain, an injury reaper healing could never touch, an injury that was a death sentence for all but two…no, now three reapers in Britain.

  
It had been over six months since that day. It had been over six months after getting the initial reports from Watch, after shaking Sutcliff’s limp body, after the update from Dr. Kingsbury on the surgery that may or may not save his life, after hearing the statistical probability Sutcliff would either die or be permanently incapacitated, after waiting five tense days for him to open his eyes for longer than a minute.

  
Six months later William was now reviewing Grell Sutcliff’s disciplinary history four months since his full reinstatement. William wasn’t reviewing Sutcliff’s death certificate, he wasn’t reviewing his convalescent care, he wasn’t reviewing his welfare post-retirement, he was writing a report for his bloody disciplinary review.

  
William put his chin in his hands and took a deep breath. A voice in his head barked at him to get moving, though he allowed himself the pause. He was learning to allow himself some emotion, especially regarding Grell. If that incident taught him anything it was emotions need to be addressed and let out at appropriate moments. He pushed back the nagging thought he had allowed himself too much emotional vulnerability with Sutcliff, that was why he was having such difficulty writing this.

  
William straightened right up and put his fingers back on the keys; it was time to write out the happy ending in more matter-of-fact details.

  
_Mr. Sutcliff was reinstated to provisional duty from Medical Leave on the 28th of April and was declared fit for full duty on the 19th of May. I was informed by your office that his disciplinary review would take place four months after this time and was recently advised by your office of the current proceedings._

  
_I present my summary report in Mr. Sutcliff’s disciplinary history in the time he returned from suspension in March of 1889 and accounting for the four months since he has returned to full duty after recovering from his grave injuries. I trust Dr. Sutherland will provide you with any reports on the current status of his health should you request them._

  
William knew from reports and from the occasional conversation with Sutcliff that he was seeing Dr. Sutherland weekly since his reinstatement. That schedule had been reduced to every few weeks for basic examinations and updates; mainly checking his reflexes and neural responses and getting the occasional head scan. Thus far the only lingering health concern was possible seizure activity. A small bit of scar tissue was left in his brain left from the surgery to seal the blood vessels Cassius the Vengeful burst in that attack.

  
The more Sutcliff healed, the less likely it was such seizures would be spontaneous. At last report from the good doctor, his anti-seizure medication was reduced further; the only lingering concern was any electric shock could set it off. This concern would go on his record for advisory purposes; a small notation was all that was left of his injury.

  
Enough description, now was the time to get right back into this. William paused for a moment, he thought to consult the files he had been pouring through for the last few days. However he already knew what he was going to write, he couldn’t doubt his judgment lest any over-caution choke him.

  
_Ever since his return to probationary duty in March of 1889, Mr. Sutcliff’s record has contained no major indiscretions. He has received some demerits from my office. Full documentation is provided in the accompanying file, though in summary most of the charges have related to a few outbursts on duty, lack of punctuality, and disorganization in reporting._

  
_There were a few demerits for purposefully keeping company with a demon: the entity named “Sebastian Michaelis.” However, as you fully know, I am now aware that said visits were likely done on the request of the Library of Extraplanar Entities and Occurrences._

  
William rolled his eyes at the mere mention of this, that office had given him enough headaches and anxiety through that whole ordeal. Sutcliff was investigating that blasted demon on their behest, an investigation he was wrapping up when Cassius made his presence known. He was content to list this agency as a footnote with the information he already had; he couldn’t blame that office for putting Grell in harm’s way by having him investigate the demon. William didn’t care to think on what Grell actually did that put him in the middle of that attack.

  
_I rescind my demerits in the case of Earl Phantomhive’s butler. I will note, however, I am not entirely convinced all of said visits were official business, though this is mere speculation on my part._

  
Honesty was always something William would always be capable of, no matter his relationship with the subject about which he was writing.

  
_Any demerits made against Mr. Sutcliff were considerably minor. Considering these factors, his overall performance following release from suspension has been satisfactory. He has adhered well to code and performed his duties dependably. His collection procedures have been on point, if not reckless at times, and his reporting has been dependable, if not somewhat sloppy._

  
_I will note that since his return to full duty from medical leave and related probationary duty in May of this year there has been a marked improvement in his performance._

  
William paused and looked over that last sentence. No, it sounded too glowing; he pressed the backspace button in a methodical series. The typewriter rhythmically clicked back, cleanly erasing the last few words. He looked at the paper and tried to think up the best way to put this without praising Sutcliff too much.

  
He sighed again and adjusted his spectacles. He knew he was over thinking this report, though was the difficulty when someone crossed from being a subordinate to a…friend. Yes, friend was the right term. That’s the term he and Grell both preferred.

  
He shook his head and the right words came to him.

  
_I will note that since his return to full duty since that fell incident, his performance has been crisper. I have observed greater efficiencies in his collecting procedure, his reporting has been neater, and his punctuality and subordination have become more reliable. Mr. Sutcliff has been more focused and less prone to distractions. This turn in performance has been consistent for the past four months, however he has proven himself a fickle being and I will be watching him closely._

  
William knew these weren’t just his own words but the current state of affairs. Sutcliff was actually getting his professional act together, though more striking was the change in his demeanor. His normal chatter and flitting manners were very much present, though they seemed more reeled in. He was a bit more focused on the task at hand and avoiding too many distractions. There were fewer random visits to William’s office, Sutcliff was actually sitting at his desk more and not sliding around the room as much.

  
William also knew he wasn’t the only one who noticed this, he couldn’t count how many “blow to the head” comments he heard from the idiots.

  
“Ya think he’s less barmy now? Maybe he got a brain transplant.”  
“Instant reaper, just smash in head.”  
“You think he really did get lobotomized?”

  
William guiltily admitted he too had some thoughts in this direction. Everyone watched Grell through the entire recovery process expecting some hindrances. The thought occurred to William a few times that perhaps the brain injury had muted his normal spirit; maybe he did lose parts of his personality. He was his usual self right after waking up, though perhaps there were farther reaching consequences everyone was only seeing now.

  
Or perhaps this brush with permanent end made him take his job a bit more seriously; nothing seemed more a motivator than nearly losing one’s life. William also knew Grell was exceedingly restless during his recovery process. Even after waking up he was fidgeting around, he complained on several occasions about wanting to just get out there are do something. Now he was at his full capacity, perhaps he was making up for that lost time.

  
There was a possibility he was trying to impress a certain someone. Regardless of the motivation, William was hardly complaining about the results.

  
_Overall I cautiously recommend that his puniary probation be lifted, though strong scrutiny should be maintained. In the meantime he should be trusted to continue his duties without the additional provisions that were placed on him. I will say I am cautiously optimistic that he will maintain his clear record, though I can afford little optimism for this particular officer._

  
_I am prepared to make any further reports to the Council should you request them._

  
William almost wrote his closing salutations, but paused again. His eyes scanned over the words he had just written. It was a fair report; accurate without being too scathing or glowing. He had used the utmost care and honesty writing this, though something was off. Perhaps some full disclosure was in order.

  
_In the interest of transparency, I must address a measure of personal connection I have with Mr. Sutcliff. In the wake of his recovery, we did reestablish a friendship that had been strained for the past few decades. From a personal standpoint I have observed changes in his demeanor from over-distracted frivolity to a more pensive professionalism. His eccentricities remain, but are muted. I can only speculate that his brush with permanent death has lead him to take his job a bit more seriously._

  
_I do assure you my personal involvement with Mr. Sutcliff is entirely separate from my duties as his superior officer. I will fully acquiesce to any requests to recuse myself from any matters of judgment relating to him._

  
William leaned back and read that last paragraph, mentally debating whether the memorandum was satisfactory or perhaps over caution. No, It was always better to err on the side of caution.

  
William didn’t care to get close to any of his subordinates; he was their boss, not their buddy. Recent events, however, had somewhat changed his thinking. Then again the bosses were pushing morale these days. Among the Councilors’ staff meeting recommendations included how everything from daily small talk to even the occasional pint between supervisors and staff could lead to optimum productivity.

  
William doubted the bosses had in mind the relationship he had with Sutcliff now, though he doubted they would actually care all that much. Reapers weren’t exactly forbidden or even discouraged from sharing intimacies with colleagues. There was a bit more weight placed on rank and age, though that didn’t stop anyone. Regardless everyone was entitled to their own business as long as they did their jobs and followed the rules. Technically he and Sutcliff were barely that “intimate” as of late, though that was another story.

  
He quickly wrote his salutations, then yanked the last sheet from the typewriter and read over it again; trying to focus only on grammar and spelling and not dwell on the contents. This was as honest and as accurate a report he could write for Sutcliff. He knew if he were writing this under the status quo six months ago, the report would be much more strongly worded with no praise for anything Sutcliff did. The turn of events changed everyone involved; William was still convincing himself this was all for the better, especially for himself.

 

* * *

 

  
**8:09 p.m.**

  
William had tea and a couple scones waiting when Grell arrived. William poured him a cup like a good gentleman, lightly nudging the cream and sugar containers toward him.

  
“I don’t recall if I’ve positively raved about this yet already, but you are indeed a wonderful host,” Grell said, watching as William poured him a cup. “In these last few months, I cannot recall any one you haven’t has some sort of refreshment; light tea, a few finger sandwiches, sometimes wine. Such a gracious host you are indeed.”

  
William then poured his own cup and smiled a little in response.

  
“Coming from a man of nobility, I will take that as a high compliment,” William replied, putting the kettle down on a wood tray and picking up a small cream server.

  
Grell chortled a bit.

  
“Yes, I certainly know a master when I see one,” Grell said, taking on a comically stuffy manner of speech. “I am sure you had experience hosting prominent men aboard your ship.”

  
Grell winked, William gave him a knowing look and a quick smirk.

  
They had taken the habit of chiding each other about personal, no, forbidden details; details sparse few reapers would willingly share with each other. These were details of their past lives, details both held as guarded secrets. In one afternoon nigh on six months ago Grell and William opened up to each other, sharing deep secrets of simple details exchanged across an infirmary bed. Now these little chides and knowing words were verbal intimacies to Grell; they were sharing each other in polite conversation, they knew things about each other no other soul would know.

  
“Limited experience,” William said. “Though I certainly knew how to host our buccaneer guests.”

  
Grell gave a dirty cackle.

  
“I can only imagine how much hospitality you gave them,” Grell snickered. “Oh that had to be a sight to see.”

  
“Yes I’m sure you would find it entertaining.”

  
“Though now I’m curious, did you ever entertain some prestigious guest? High admiral, member of George’s brood, maybe some foreign dignitary from some exotic country: African chieftain or Persian princess perhaps?”

  
William gently blew on his tea and took a cautious sip.

  
“You make my post sound so romantic,” William replied. “In truth we were lucky if some lower commodore inspected the vessel every few years. The pirates were our most prestigious company. Though what of you? I’m sure someone as high bred as yourself hosted a few royal guests.”

  
It was an occasional game of quid pro quo; if one slipped a detail, the other had to serve up a related one.

  
“No direct hosting to my knowledge, just being at the right party at the right planned time,” Grell said, spooning some sugar into his tea. “I did have an audience with his and her majesties themselves when I was a small thing. I remember bowing so regally, George patted me on my little head.” Grell put his hand out and delicately patted the air. “I felt so special.”

  
William snickered and nodded.

  
“I can certainly understand,” William replied.

  
“Jealous?”

  
“Pleased for your wonderful experience.”

  
“Though you actually did something for your king than go to a bunch of insipid parties.”

  
“Though I suppose socializing is a form of diplomacy, perhaps you do possess a useful skill somehow.”

  
“Now you’re just making fun of me.”

  
“Nothing gets past you, does it?”

  
Grell giggled, putting one leg over the other and reclining against the couch. William noticed how his hair touched the center of the back cushion. At one point the would have had to shift his position to keep from sitting on it. That mane of red hair fell victim to his condition six months ago, all of it had to be shaved off in the process of saving his life. It was a miracle when he was able to grow it out an inch at a time. Now he was fully healed and could have grown it out to its former glory. Instead he was keeping it just below the bottom of his shoulder blades.

  
This was just one little aspect of his normal vanity Grell had toned down; it wasn’t just his behavior that has changed. William noticed he was wearing less make-up in general, a point emphasized now. He saw a little light powder and slight kohl around the eyes but only that, even those gaudy fake eyelashes were staying off.

  
Perhaps he was caring less about vanity and frivolities; having a working body was enough, why devote too much time to decorating it? William couldn’t help but wonder if another factor was involved, as in the lack of trying to get a certain supervisor’s attention. He had said supervisor’s regular attention, especially after hours. William looked down at his tea and held back a smile, then looked at Grell again.

  
Grell met his gaze and flashed a pointed-tooth grin.

  
“Are you admiring my stunning beauty?” Grell said.

  
“Merely deep in thought,” William replied. “I can’t help but observe a few little changes you’ve made.”

  
“Oh? And what observations would those be?”

  
“You look a little more…natural perhaps. I haven’t seen you cake on any make-up in a while, nor have you grown out that calamity of hair.”

  
William reached over and gently ran a hand through Grell’s hair. Grell snickered and leaned into the touch.

  
“A little change keeps one fresh,” Grell replied. “Maybe I just want to let my natural beauty glow for a change. Or maybe I got lazy after being laid up for so long.”

  
William let out a small snicker as well.

  
“That is one form of sloth I’d rather you indulge in than others,” William replied.

  
“Oh you can be honest with me, love; all these years I tried to paint myself to charm you and all along it was natural beauty you preferred.”

  
“I’ll let you indulge that fantasy.”

  
Grell chuckled, then leaned over and planted a soft kiss on his lips. William smiled a little and joined in. Grell gently placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in further, his fingers delicately brushing the hairs on the back of William’s neck. William lightly caressed his hair, running his hand down his back. His hand reached the tips of his hair, then found a hold on the small of his back.

  
Grell let out a small sigh and pulled him in harder, their tongues finding each other. He positioned his leg over William’s and partially straddled him, the bulge in William’s trousers gave him away. Grell’s leg took a firmer hold and he pressed his own excitement against William’s, grinding his pelvis against him. William let out a sharp moan; this felt good…too good.

  
William suddenly snapped back, his hands going from their gentle hold shoving Grell back. Grell fell back with a yelp, bracing himself against the couch with his hands. He looked at William, though held back a glare. No, he knew exactly why he reacted this way. William looked at him, his features sinking and he shook his head.

  
Grell simply gave him a somber smile, straightening his position and taking a seat back down on the couch. William sighed hard and looked out at the other end of the room, then adjusted his spectacles. The back of Grell’s hand caressing the side of William’s face, William remained still for a moment, then slowly leaned into the touch.

  
“That was my fault,” Grell said. “I guess I got a little too eager.”

  
“No, I was the rude one,” William replied, his voice slightly breathy.

  
“You were simply abiding by our agreement, I should have as well.”

  
Grell’s tone was polite, though there was a clear strain in his voice.

  
“You sound happy about that,” William said.

  
“You sound a bit flustered yourself,” Grell replied with a small grin.

  
William grimaced, Grell lightly tapped his face.

  
“We were having such a lovely evening too, I do hope it’s not ruined,” Grell said.

  
“I would rather not say that,” William said, running a hand through Grell’s hair. “Simply another moment of forgetting oneself on both our parts.”

  
“And how many times has that been as of late?” Grell said, William heard a slight whine. “At least every other time we meet like this?”

  
He was getting impatient, William just heard it in his voice.

  
“We have our arrangement in place for a reason,” William said.

  
“By our mutual suggestion, I hope you’re not forgetting.”

  
“No, I apologize, it was our mutual suggestion.”

  
“Thank you. William if you bear any suspicion that I’m just going along with this to coddle you than have it out now.”

  
William sighed hard; Grell was asking for honesty, may as well let him have it.

  
“Perhaps I still have my suspicions,” he said. “Though I have been given ample reason to have them, at least give me that much.”

  
“Guilty as charged, dearest, though you know bloody well how I feel about this whole matter. I’ve said it before, I’ll say it again; I want to make passionate love to you, not fuck you and go our merry way.”

  
William nodded, feeling somewhat remorseful for saying anything.

  
“And you know I want the same,” William said, looking Grell right in the eyes. “I don’t want another series of shallow trysts that end with me running away. We went through that already far too long ago.”

  
Grell looked at him thoughtfully. He knew exactly what he was saying even though he wasn’t saying all of it; he wanted to be with a man when he was good and ready. He didn’t want to explore his passions only for his mind to make him scared of them. Deep down, William’s heart and his sex yearned for something that his mind found repulsive. The dear was learning to follow his heart a bit more and put his head in a bit more balance. That was going to be a tough process, Grell wanted to give him ample time if it meant he would have that ultimate prize: William as the man in his life.

  
“William I want you in my world; not just over my cubicle and not just in my bed. I want you in my life however that may be,” Grell said. “Games just exhaust me and unrequited love holds no passion for me anymore. I just want you in your best form; I would rather see that evolve than waste that for a few cheap fucks.”

  
William gazed at him, seeing the sincerity in his face. He took his hands in his own and kissed his fingers.

  
“You know you’re making that process a bit easier,” William said. “And for that I thank you.”

  
Grell smiled, then leaned in for a light peck on the lips. His kiss was soft, though William felt a slight quivering tension in his lips. William pulled back and looked at him, the words coming to his tongue; his mind wanted to silence them but was overruled.

  
“I do believe your four-month review is coming up soon,” William said.

  
Grell rolled his eyes and groaned playfully, though he was glad for a little change in conversation. Perhaps it would make the desperation in his trousers a bit less, though he knew he and his hand would be having some alone time later anyway.

  
“I have a little soiree with the Council next Wednesday,” Grell sighed. “But then you knew that, in fact I believe you’re putting together a report on my behavior this year. You’ll be telling them how much of a bad girl I’ve been, won’t you?”

  
“That remains to be seen,” William said, leaning in and putting a light kiss on the side of his mouth. “Most of it is up to you, you know. How about you make me proud.”

  
William kissed his lips, seeing Grell’s curious glance for a moment. William just looked at him, then Grell’s eyes slightly widened with a realization. He pulled back and looked at William with slightly raised brows.

  
“Why Mr. Spears, you can’t be saying…” Grell started.

  
William kept his mouth shut, this conversation was going into dangerous territory; it was a matter of wording things the right way,

  
“All I’m saying is do your best, that’s what you know I would love,” William replied.

  
Grell looked at William curiously, then slowly nodded with some understanding. He was being professionally coy; it was both frustrating and exciting at the same time. There were so many vagaries in his words, though it seemed as if they contained some breakthrough.

  
“I shall do so, you have my word,” Grell said, giving William a kiss.

  
William smiled, then kissed him again. A low chime then went off from somewhere. Grell gently pulled back and reached into his pocket and producing his watch.

  
“My little reminder,” he said.

  
Grell put his watch back in his pocket, then reached into his waistcoat and took out a small brown bottle. William nodded. Grell twisted off the top and pulled out a dropper, putting a few drops of clear liquid in his tea.

  
“Wouldn’t want to mar another date,” Grell said, putting the dropper back in the bottle.

  
“Indeed,” William replied.

  
“We’re beyond the stage of the dramatic kiss after the harrowing health crisis,” Grell said, putting the bottle back in his waistcoat. “The moment where the handsome hero and the ailing girl, former lovers now reconciled, kiss again and seal their love as she recovers from her horrifying fit.”

  
“Yes, after the heroine of this tale clumsily forgot to take his medicine.“ William replied. “Then again it was only a partial seizure that time; you said so yourself.”

  
“You just know how to ruin the mood.”

  
Grell flashed him a sour look, then smiled. William held his stiff, mocking smirk. Grell toasted his tea and drank it down, lightly licking his lips. The medicine tasted slightly metallic, though not overly unpleasant.

  
“I understand your dose was lowered,” William said.

  
“It was, I just have to take it before bedtime and that’s all,” Grell replied.

  
William nodded, progress indeed. The nagging thought remained in his head that there needed to be more of it.

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

**3 October, 1890**

**Reaper Dispatch Offices - London**

**10:23 a.m.**

The characteristic envelope was on William's desk the moment he walked in his office. He knew exactly what this was. William took a few minutes to get some papers in order before opening it; avoidance, or perhaps wanting to get mentally ready for what he knew the letter would say inside.

At last he unwound the string and opened the envelope, removing the few sheets of impeccably typed papers.

_To Mr. William T. Spears,_

_The Council has conducted a full review if Mr. Grell N. Sutcliff's record and history over the past sixteen months since his return to probationary duty. The Council thanks you for your forthright and honest information and recommendations. Your contributions were carefully considered among many other materials and testimonies._

_We conducted a formal review with Mr. Sutcliff on the 1_ _st_ _of October. A full transcript of that meeting is available, though overall the Council was satisfied with the proceedings. The Council by consensus believes that Mr. Sutcliff expressed sincere remorse for the actions that lead to his suspension and has worked diligently to improve his performance._

_After much discussion the Councilors voted unanimously in favor of lifting the probationary provisions against Mr. Sutcliff and placing him on regular status._

William looked away from the paper for a moment, letting the words sink in.

In an administrative sense that awful period was officially past tense. Sutcliff was back on regular status and the long list of conditions placed on him were now removed. It was a thought that was both disturbing to a degree and delightful to another. His leash was removed, but only because he was ruled sufficient in behaving himself. William could only admit not having to follow up after him and report on everything he did was freeing.

There was another reality in these words; the fulfillment of Grell's end of the bargain. William put his eyes on the rest of the words, adjusting his glasses.

_However, the Council is most aware of Mr. Sutcliff's overall disciplinary history including the serious charges as well as past indiscretions. The Council concurs with your opinion that Mr. Sutcliff needs to be carefully watched. Hopefully he has seen the error of his ways and will continue on this straight path, though his record is against him. We ask that you keep a close eye on him and we may ask for periodic reports. If you have any suspicions of any serious wrongdoing on his part, please do not hesitate to voice your concerns._

William grimaced and nodded, he expected to hear this as well. Thankfully for the Council William had every intention of watching him like a hawk, though had he truly been doing his due diligence? The thought crossed his mind that he had already done one investigation on Sutcliff, one that found something the bosses might potentially frown upon yet he kept his mouth shut. William knew Grell was old chums with a vampire. He found a birthday card in his room from an influential vampire named Victor da Vinci.

Sutcliff was unconscious at the time, but that didn't stop William from investigating. The Council would probably be curious to know about what he found, in fact they probably would not be happy to learn he kept Sutcliff's old friendship with the proprietor of The Shade Garden from them. A few years ago William might have reported the information as he found it. That card was back in Sutcliff's possession, all word of his friendship with Victor da Vinci was still a confidential matter, and Grell still visited his old school chum.

William reminded himself that their version of "friendship" was a bit more intimate than just being old classmates. Grell was open with William about their relationship; once in a while they would meet for a few glasses, a few kisses, and some petting. Grell assured him it went no further; he found the chill of undead flesh downright disgusting. Such intimacies were something these old friends just did, like playing cards.

William wasn't thrilled, though he found he was hardly jealous. For all his talk of romance and true love, Grell Sutcliff would never be nailed down. He was a creature of passion and his affections were fickle. Grell's loyalty could be fierce, though it was given on his own conditions and was often easily swayed. He put more stock into close ties of the heart, ties of the flesh were more in fancy than in principle. William recalled a few times during outings when Grell pointed out some lovely young men to him.

"Don't you think he's handsome?" Grell whispered in his ear on one occasion. "He looks like a professor of some kind, doesn't that make you all hot and bothered?"

William didn't know if this was Grell's own commentary or if he was making suggestions. Either way wouldn't surprise him.

William took a hard breath and pulled himself from these distracting thoughts. This had nothing to do with the matter at hand. Regardless of Grell's predilections, William found no collusion or wrongdoing from these unfortunate relations with that creature Victor da Vinci. By his estimation it was best to leave sleeping dogs lie, though under close watch. No, the Council probably wouldn't like it, though William had no suspicions of immediate misconduct and it was on its head a private matter. He would gladly testify to this, though the only time he would have to was in the case something truly wrong had taken place.

William rested assured on his judgment; he needed to remind himself of this. No amount of personal reassurance, however, could stop him from questioning his own judgment with Sutcliff. This notification only reopened many doubts; he did make Grell an unofficial offer after all. William sighed hard and looked back at the letter; he was allowing himself to get too distracted…again.

_We have also reviewed Mr. Sutcliff's request for reinstatement of his Gray Metal Handling Certification. After consulting with the Office of Procurement and the Medical Office, the decision was made that Mr. Sutcliff will go through a recertification process. It has been a year since he last held the certification and updates have been made in the manual and the training program._

_The Medical Office has assured us he has made a full recovery from the injuries he received six months ago. However, all the collective offices decided to err on the side of caution in case his injuries hindered some of his memory or finer coordination skills. He will undergo an abridged version of the training program, receiving the normal compensation for professional development and certification on successful completion._

It was a fair decision. Apparently the Council though he could behave himself around scythe materials, though perhaps this recertification would be a reminder of the rules.

_Mr. Sutcliff has received formal notice of our decisions and has written us back with full agreement to cooperate with our conditions._

_Please contact this office with any questions or concerns and we will do so likewise._

The names and signatures of all the councilors were at the bottom. William stared at the signatures for a moment, then let the letter fall to his desk; emitting a long sigh.

Yes he was indeed happy for Grell, and yes he was indeed mildly worried what lifting the leash would mean for him. The rest was up to Grell, that was the end of it. William repeated the thought over and over, though a little splinter in his mind blocked any satisfaction. The splinter was the thought of his own involvement, his own conflict of interest.

He had been as honest as possible with the Council and the Council acknowledged that. That should have been the end, but it wasn't. No, William just had to give a little hint to Grell that there could be some reward for putting in a good performance at his review. He was careful not to say it, though Grell could assume everything. Yes, Grell could assume much though in the end it would just be an assumption. William never said anything specific and he would defend that to the last.

Grell would need to be reminded of this, end of story. William mentally kicked himself for this thought as soon as he had it.

No, he did give him an informal incentive; the same one he gave himself. The probation was over, William's powers dropped a bit as did his responsibility over Grell. The conflict of interest was there but significantly lessened. He couldn't be bribing a probationary employee for good performance, that good performance was already on record and the probation was gone. They were free to pursue that next step with less fear of professional consequences.

William tucked the letter back in the envelope and shoved it under another stack of papers. He couldn't help but see it as a reminder he had to keep up his end of the bargain, but wasn't that what he wanted? Wasn't it what he wanted last week? William leaned his forehead on his hand, his fingers tapping his scalp. Was this the reason he pushed Grell off him, or was there another reason for that?

There was a reluctance in that moment of some nature that prompted him to throw Grell to the other side of the couch. It was a reluctance that made itself known every time they had been meeting as of late, every time their contact became too intimate. They had an agreement from that first kiss; all in good time, no need to rush, neither wanted another shag-and-bolt relationship. How many times had they discussed this since that day?

Communication was important, yet words became cheaper the more they were used. Words could only dictate passions or actions so much. A light peck on the lips would easily end with someone on top of the other and someone's sudden interruption before hands wandered too much. William did his share of pulling back and adjusting his glasses whilst clearing his throat. He had to remind himself Grell was the one who cut off the moment on many occasions. He would stop what he was doing, stare at William with a sad smirk, then pull away with a kiss on the cheek.

Then another conversation came up over and over again: "Are we ready this time?" They would weigh the pros and cons of taking this further; discussing each others feelings on the matter and any possible time periods. Neither of them were offering any deadlines, neither were expressing any desperation, though William saw the look in Grell's eyes every time one of them stopped their moments. For all Grell's talks about appreciating a measure of chastity, William could see his slightly downcast eyes and the flicker of a frown. These little looks annoyed him, though he wondered if the same expression was on his face as well.

William gave a hard huff, this whole situation was a mess. He was getting too deep into something he should have avoided like a plague. He was Sutcliff's supervisor, he couldn't afford these personal entanglements. How many times had he given himself this lecture? How many times was he going to find himself back in that same position? How many more times was he going to throw Grell off, and how many more times would he regret it? Though what would happen if he did give in, would he regret that even more? He certainly regretted getting into that situation in the first place…or so he had insisted to himself.

William lifted his head, folding his hands on top of the desk. How much of this was a mess of his own making? He was finally allowing himself to feel emotions for Grell, it was only natural his professional mind would scream in protest. He sat up slightly in his chair, the realization made him slowly wince. Was it indeed just professional concern? The thought he had next would normally have been pushed aside the moment it reared its head, he felt the instinct to just get on with his work and brush off the entire matter. He did lift a file, though resisted the urge to just not think on this one hard question. In the end it was only fair to both Grell and himself to sort out this one thought.

Was "personal entanglements" and "conflict of interest" his inner codewords for intimacies in general. Or rather were they codewords for "intimacies with another man?" He skimmed over the file, his face hot with the full question. Perhaps had a bearing on why he pulled away from Grell in the first place.

Carnal desires were a frivolity; he thought so in his mortal life and such was even truer now.

Yes his fellow sailors had dragged him into a few brothels and showed him a few choice tavern girls at port. Yes he had shared beds with a few of these girls, though he never felt attraction, love, or enjoyment from these distractions. He always thought it was a waste of time and money, not to mention how many diseases these port whores were rumored to carry.

Rumors always spread about below deck sodomy on other ships, though William never saw anything on any of his vessels; or perhaps he refused to see it. Captains were given a directive for dealing with such behavior if found on ship. He had never given out such a punishment though he knew a few colleagues who did.

That was then, the rules were infinitely different here. Here he would come across a creature like Grell Sutcliff. Grell Sutcliff alone was a whole new experience for him; an experience that intrigued and scared him.

William was a hard man of military discipline, Grell was a flamboyant noble who gave into his desires freely. Victor da Vinci was undying proof of this; they were lovers in their mortal lives. It was from him William learned about the string of men Grell had bedded just in grammar school, he couldn't even imagine how many other men there had been.

William could only shake his head in disgust at the word of such lechery, or perhaps Sutcliff's always-open homosexuality appalled him on some level. Perhaps he needed to just admit this to himself once and for all. Perhaps deep down he found it abhorrent for men to be intimate with other men, even though he had done the same himself, perhaps even as he enjoyed it, perhaps even as his heart burned now.

He was guilty of some thought that, despite the seriousness of the circumstances, Angelina Durless indicated a change that would work to William's advantage. Grell's attention was on someone else, a woman no less; maybe his interests are indeed shifting. No, there was nothing advantageous to anyone about that tryst.

William knew what happened between them. Grell testified during his hearings that they had known each other in a Biblical sense, though he said nothing else on the subject. Yes there were more than a few around who said Grell was "becoming normal" or "repenting from his sin." William gave little credence to the idea that was the case. Grell and Mrs. Barnett's relationship was a tidal wave of rage and bloodlust, two things that did stoke the fires of Grell's carnal passions. The fact the body he shared this with was a female one was likely mere details.

Sutcliff never expressed interest in women before and he certainly didn't start after this. In fact his flirtations with other men grew more frequent and more aggressive. Mrs. Barnett was a special situation, maybe an experiment to Grell. William wondered if maybe that's what Grell was to him; a novelty, an experiment, a way to remind himself of what he found appalling. Or maybe he did find something he liked, something his old, rusty conscience found abhorrent.

He said over and over again he bore no judgments. William heard more than a few buzzings around the office about what officer was getting into another officer's bed and remained unphased, more annoyed perhaps at such lack of professionalism. Yes "Lack of professionalism," maybe that's what he called it.

It was the reason he cited over and over for why he ended his previous tryst with Grell, though how much of a real concern was it? The fact he was actually contemplating this and not shoving the entire matter out of his mind was a giant's step forward. It was only now that he allowed himself the memories of his own time in Grell's bed. It was only now when he allowed himself to admit he enjoyed every moment, and there were many moments.

William could recall so many different scandalous things they did to each other way back when. Back then he allowed himself to be in so many compromising positions, he wanted so any different tastes of every forbidden fruit Grell offered him. Somehow all that changed.

An uncomfortably familiar tightness in his trousers reminded him of his rather inappropriate reverie. He sat up in his chair and closed his legs, a small sheen of sweat over his brow in embarrassment. Thankfully no one else was in this office and a little reading of a few other files could put an end to this nonsense. That's all it was for him, just one series of papers and ledgers after another; a nice cloak to hide his shame.

That's what led to him pulling away so many years ago; that's what led to the wall of ice he put up between them. William gave a deep sigh; just how happy was he to be keeping up this wall? He was now willing to admit he was not all that thrilled. It was a liberating admission. How much time did they lose because of his own denial? How much more time could they afford to lose? He learned from recent events immortality was far from secure.

Immortality was assured until an angel decided to have a say, until some angry subordinate showed him some true feelings at the end of a scythe, perhaps if some soul decided it didn't want to go too easily…perhaps if another soul went haywire on him and he didn't have a savior to keep away the Thorns. It was that same savior who miraculously survived what should have been a death sentence for reaper kind.

Immortality, after all, did not mean absolute permanence. Grell Sutcliff knew that reality all too intimately; William knew his own pride kept him from seeing that obvious fact. The earlier this was rectified the better.

William looked at the stack of papers and pulled out the one he had shoved in, reading over the letter one more time and letting this sink in. William's role as supervisor was a little less focused now, perhaps there would be less of a conflict of interest. Perhaps Grell was due a little reward for passing his review.

* * *

 

**6:23 p.m.**

Official correspondence from William was always neatly typed, complete with full names and office titles. The envelope Grell pulled out of his mailbox, however, simply bore his first name written in familiar, methodical handwriting. Grell knew exactly who this was from, he had received so many of these types of letters over the course of the past few months.

Grell waited until he was back at his room before opening it. Reapers were worse gossips than old ladies in a sewing circle and they loved to look over shoulders at the mail room. Grell reclined in his chaise-lounge and opened the letter with a bone-handled opener, then removed the letter and folded it open.

_Sutcliff,_

_I received notification from the Council on their decision regarding your discipline review. I assume you have received such notice already and the subsequent instructions for what this means. I would like to discuss these matters with you in private, tonight if possible. If you are agreeable, meet me at my quarters at 8 o'clock. I will provide a light refreshment so we can discuss this issue in comfort._

_-Spears_

Grell looked at the letter and giggled a little. This was indeed Will's way of asking him on date. The tone was so stuffy and formal yet suggested so much under the surface.

This was indeed William's usual method for asking for some private time, though the timing of this request was more than a little interesting. It could have been intended as just an informational meeting; a way to hammer at him what was still expected of him after the probation had been lifted. Though what William said near the end of their last private visit added a bit more intrigue.

If he didn't know any better, it would seem as if William hinted that he might be willing to engage in more intimate contact if Grell passed his review. Naturally he didn't say anything specific, though Grell had fun guessing this past week.

Grell put the letter on the coffee table in front of him, pondering all the possibilities offered by this note. Truth be told he realized he wasn't waiting on pins and needles for one particular answer, or for any answer at all.

He wanted William; that was a given, though his desire was comfortably restrained. He expected to be anxious for the chance at last, instead he regarded the letter with cautious optimism. The last thing he wanted to do was rush anything, though maybe William had found his heart in the matter. Or maybe he would be an awkward mess, or perhaps he would tell him there was no way in Hades he would ever bed him again.

Grell snickered with one realization; the possibility of that last answer didn't scare him all that much.

Pining for something he would never have was a thrill to him for the longest time, a form of beautiful pain. That kind of passion was gone now. He had known and overcome a far greater pain; the last thing he wanted to do now was waste precious his time with any more.

He still had a nice bath before going to William's. It was best to be clean, fresh, and at the ready for whatever he had in store.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And at last the grand finale. This is where the Explicit rating comes in, thank you for your patience.

**Part 3**

**3 October, 1890**  
 **Reaper Dispatch Offices - London**  
 **8 p.m.**

  
It was 8 on the dot when Grell quietly approached William’s door under cover of invisibility. He lightly tapped on the door, then passed through; the protection wards were lowered. This was the usual routine for these meetings, though Grell felt a little more of a spring in his step this time. He ran a hand through his hair again to neatened it out, hoping his dab of rosewater wasn’t too strong.

  
Grell materialized on the other side of the door and dropped his invisibility, putting his arms out widely for the diva’s grand entrance. William was standing near the door and greeted him with his usual nod. Grell looked to the coffee table and saw a bottle of red wine and two fine glasses laid out, a single red rose laying between the glasses.

  
Grell smiled and looked at William, whose stony visage slightly softened.

  
“Why what a romantic display,” Grell said with a wide smile.

  
“I figured I would make an attempt,” William replied. “I’m not exactly skilled at this sort of nonsense.”

  
“It’s the thought that counts, my dear.”

  
Grell lightly tapped him on the cheek, savoring the smirk he received in return. William motioned towards the couch, Grell took hold of the sides of his jacket and curtseyed and took a seat. William lifted the bottle of Cabernet Franc from 1803 and stuck a corkscrew in the top.

  
“You’re serving a lovely vintage,” Grell said, watching as William pulled the cork out. “A fancy wine for a fancy occasion?”

  
William smirked again, then poured the wine into the two glasses. He then put the bottle on the other side of the table and sat down beside Grell.

  
“I figured a celebration was appropriate,” William replied. “You completed your review with flying colors.”

  
“Yes, despite your contributions as Devil’s Advocate I can imagine,” Grell snickered, lightly pushing William’s arm.

  
“I simply gave a fair assessment. You’re lucky I’ve been in such a good mood, I actually gave you some praise.”

  
“I can’t imagine the snogging helped at all. I know you too well.”

  
“You do indeed. I was simply making observations as your supervisor.”

  
William took his glass and raised it.

  
“Though you did your part and for that I am most proud of you,” William said, toasting his glass.

  
Grell picked up his as well and raised it.

  
“Many thanks, darling, I simply did my best,” Grell replied.

  
“That’s exactly what I wanted to see.”

  
William clinked glasses with Grell and they sipped their wine. Grell smacked his lips and gave a little “Mmm” with a nod. William nodded back and took another sip, inching closer to Grell on the couch, Grell gave him a mischievous look and took his hand. William kissed his hand and gazed at him.

  
“You are off probation now, though all eyes are still on you; I’m sure you’re aware,” William said.

  
“I would be surprised if they weren’t,” Grell replied. “I do have a bit of a reputation after all.”

  
“Though that record of yours has been a little tidier over the past few months. Perhaps ‘Keep up the good work’ would be good advice, though I prefer, ‘Be a bit more cautious.’”

  
“Wise advice indeed, advice I should heed; and not just to make you happy either.”

  
Grell rested his head against William’s shoulder

  
“Gods know that’s never bound you,” William replied, nuzzling the top of his head.

  
“Though is it safe to assume you’re happy right now? You invite me up to share some fine wine. This says a little more to me than ‘Be a bit more cautious.’”

  
Grell swirled his glass and looked up William. William looked at him with a calm smile, then looked down at the coffee table. Grell held still, though he couldn’t help the wicked smile that came over his face. William kept his gaze down, though he could see Grell’s expression out of the corner of his eye. The bastard wasn’t making this any easier to say.

  
“The release of your probation means it is no longer my duty to monitor and report on everything you do,” William continued, putting his glass on the table and adjusting his spectacles. “It also means I am no longer in a position to be accused of taking certain bribes in exchange for good reporting.”

  
“‘Certain bribes?’” Grell said, making quotation gestures with his fingers before taking another sip. “As in I am no longer in a position to whore myself out for a report of good behavior.”

  
“That is what it means in so many words, and I assure you I never thought about you or your intentions in such a manner.”

  
“But that was the tight position you were in,” Grell sighed, his free hand rubbing William’s face. “And now your free from that. Though I know damn well that wasn’t the heart of the matter.”

  
William planted a hard gaze on Grell, watching his mouth form into a smarmy smile. William knew what Grell wanted him to say; he had been waiting for nigh on a hundred years to hear it.

  
“I did a lot of thinking after I received that report,” William sighed. “I thought a little more over some matters between the two of us, but mostly about my own perspective.”

  
Grell’s smile relaxed slightly, though his eyebrows quirked up in anticipation.

  
“I can guess what you were thinking about,” Grell said.

  
“I won’t ask what that would be, though I can assume much. Regardless, it took much thought, much reflection, but I came to one conclusion.”

  
William faced Grell and looked in his eyes, gently sitting back. He took the glass out of Grell’s hand and put it on the table, then took both Grell’s hands in his own. Grell’s smile slightly widened. William leaned in and gave him a light kiss, Grell snickered and returned the favor. William pulled back slightly, locking his gaze.

  
“I will not be the one to yield,” William softly declared. “I will not hold back if you choose to move forward.”

  
Grell gave him a hard kiss, his hand caressing the side of William’s face. He savored his flesh, feeling he had been given great gift.

  
“You do realize that is a dangerous declaration for me,” Grell purred.

  
“You do realize what I mean by all of that,” William calmly growled back.

  
“Naturally,” Grell snickered, giving William a playful peck on the lips. “You won’t hesitate to beat me soundly should I go where you do not desire.”

  
“I knew we had an understanding,” William replied, leaning in and kissing Grell again.

  
Grell held the kiss, feeling the heat of their breath. A part of him wanted to take a moment to think if moving straight ahead was the best decision. His hands ran down William’s face, taking a hold of his shoulders. How he had missed these strong arms, how he had missed his smell, his warmth. His tongue lightly dipped past William’s lips, William opened his mouth slightly and their tongues explored. Grell wanted this body so much it ached, he wanted to savor every bit of his flesh. He wanted to hear him moan and scream, to savor every sigh and kiss. He wanted the true reunion for which they were overdue.

  
Grell pulled back and gazed in William’s eyes. William’s chest was heaving, Grell could practically hear the rapid beat of his heart.

  
“You’re not just saying this to get me to shut up, are you?” Grell murmered. “You’re not just telling me what I want to hear?”

  
William looked at him, then shook his head.

  
“This is what I want,” William replied in a breathy tone.

  
Grell kissed him again, his kisses trailing across his jaw.

  
“Though the question is what do you truly want?” Grell said, his sharp teeth gently nibbling William’s earlobe.

  
William shivered, Grell continued; his teeth gently scraping down the side of his neck. William’s head fell back and he let out a hard breath. Those teeth were capable of ripping flesh to shreds, he had seen the marks they left. The very thought of it sent another shiver through his body, his trousers becoming a bit tighter. Grell’s hand ran down his chest, cupping his nethers through his trousers. William kissed his cheek, feeling that nimble hand methodically squeeze.

  
“You did say I could take the lead,” Grell said, his tongue then trailing down William’s neck.

  
William furrowed his brows, he knew exactly what Grell was referring to.

  
“As in you want to…” William said.

  
Grell’s fingers ran over the shape of his length, William let out a sigh.

  
“I would, actually,” Grell declared, kissing William hard and continuing to rub along his hardness. “Surprising, isn’t it? Though I will give you first refusal.”

  
Out of all the thoughts William agonized over, this was the one that had not come to mind. The thought unsettled him; would he subject himself in such a way? He had taken this position before, they both had their fair share but that was so long ago. Then again everything had been so long ago. William sighed again, Grell’s free hand undid his tie.

  
“Go right ahead, though if I don’t like something you’ll know swiftly,” William said.

  
“Naturally,” Grell replied. “And don’t be nice either.”

  
Grell suddenly pulled back and rose to his feet. William gave a gasp in response to the sudden action. Grell then smiled down at him and put out his hand.

  
“Shall we to the boudoir?” Grell said. “Doing this on a couch seems so uncouth.”

  
William looked at his hand, then took it. Grell lifted him to his feet, then took his other hand and lead him in a dance across the room.

  
“I take it this is your way of being romantic?” William said.

  
“Perhaps, I can show you a few other ways too,” Grell replied, his words followed by a naughty chuckle.

  
Grell lead him to William’s bedroom, lightly pushing the door open, and leading him to this wonderful large bed.

  
“It must be wonderful having these perks,” Grell said. “Large suite, large bed.”

Grell leaned down and pulled back the covers.

  
“These perks don’t come cheaply, I’m sure you can imagine,” William said.

  
“Oh yes, for the work you do I’ll be content with my modest abode.”

  
“I’ve seen how ‘modest’ your abode is, I believe you’re talking about another hole somewhere.”

  
“Yes yes all that is true and all of this is just talk.”

  
Grell swung William around and let go of his hand. William fell on the bed, Grell removed his coat and threw it across the room before leaping on top of him. Grell straddled William’s body, his knees digging into the mattress and their lips locking hard. William could feel his bodyweight on top of him. Grell was a small-built man, though the reality pressed on William of how much of a dangerous position he could be in.

  
William caressed up Grell’s arms and kissed him hard, their tongues meeting again as he felt nimble fingers undoing his shirt buttons. Grell pressed his own anxious loins against William’s, grinding against William’s ready flesh. William gave a light moan; there would be no pushing anyone off this time. This time he allowed himself to enjoy this.

  
Grell finished unbuttoning William’s shirt and waistcoat, opening the fabric to reveal beautifully built yet slender muscles. It was as if unwrapping a present that had been waiting for him over a hundred years. This was his prize…no, this was his partner; this was the man he loved willingly offering himself. Grell ran his hands over William’s chest, feeling every bit of flesh and muscle. His fingers gently rubbed William’s nipples, then lightly pinched. William shivered, he leaned up slightly to take hold of Grell’s buttons. Grell continued to massage his sensitive nubs, prompting harder tugs on his shirt and waistcoat.

  
He looked down to see his shirt and waistcoat fully open, Grell then put his shoulders back and allowed the garments to fall to the floor. William leaned up a little further and ran his hands down his chest. Grell was so slight, yet the muscles of his chest and abdomen were so defined. Some more muscle had built since the last time they did this. It was a reminder for William this was indeed a new night; this was a reminder for William how much he truly enjoyed seeing this bare form.

  
William’s nose rubbed over Grell’s abdomen, his tongue lightly lapping across his navel. Grell gave a happy sigh, pulling the garments from William’s arms. William removed his coat, shirt, and waistcoat and threw them to the floor. Grell pushed him back down on the bed, then settled on top of him as he kissed him. Warm flesh pressed against warm flesh; there was no suits and formality here. William couldn’t believe how freeing this felt.

  
William’s hands snuck under the waistband of Grell’s trousers, then past the snug band of a tight pair of undergarments. He expected to feel lacy women’s garments, instead he felt something a bit more modest. At last he met bare flesh and explored even further. Grell bucked slightly and kissed him harder. William was getting a little saucy and he loved it. Grell leaned back and rubbed down William’s chest, his thumbs pressing down on the center of his chest. William moaned and threw his head back, Grell chuckled a bit.

  
“After all this time you’re still sensitive there,” Grell said in a singsong tone.

  
William snickered.

  
“Who would have known,” William replied.

  
Grell’s hands continued to wander downward, his fingers finding the buttons of his trousers.

  
“Last chance to back out,” Grell said, his index finger tracing William’s clothed length.

  
“Perish the thought,” William said. “I’m waiting for you to impress me.”

  
“I’ll take that as a challenge then.”

  
Grell undid the buttons, then pulled down his trousers and undergarment. Right there at the ready was the crown jewel, the ultimate hidden gem. William was average sized by his experience, yet this was far beyond just another cock; this was William’s most personal flesh. Grell looked down at William laid bare before him, he almost wanted to weep; this was so perfect. William looked up at him and examined his expression. He was tempted to make a sarcastic comment, though he held his tongue. He knew what this moment meant for both of them.

  
William reached up and took hold of Grell’s trouser buttons. Undoing these was a little more difficult, his trousers were so bloody tight. At last he undid all of them, then slowly pulled down his garments and exposed him. There was the piece of flesh he had seen so many times; the thought of seeing it again disgusted him once, now he savored the sight. This was Grell to the barest; he looked up at those cascading red locks and that handsome face, then down to that taut body and waiting member. He was beyond the boarders of his own apprehension; it took so many years for this to happen. It took this man almost dying for him to wake the hell up. Now Grell Sutcliff was over him; alive and healthy. There was one thought.

  
“I assume you took your medicine,” William said.

  
“Right before I visited you,” Grell replied. “I’d rather shake this bed in one way than the other.”

  
“Do you think you can handle the stress? Or maybe Victor was part of that therapy.”

  
Grell snickered at the light jab.

  
“In our small way yes,” Grell said. “But oh my I believe this is the first time I’ve gone this far in a while. Should I have a fit right on top of you, I trust you to throw me off.”

  
“You certainly have my word.”

  
William’s hands ran down Grell’s chest again, then took hold of his cock and gently massaged. He wanted to get used to feeling one that wasn’t his own, savoring the sight of Grell arching his back smiling. Grell’s hand took hold of William’s personal flesh and rubbed. He then leaned down and rubbed the tip of his own against William’s. William took hold of both members and rubbed, Grell rubbed against William as William stroked. Grell let out light moans, William breathed heavier and lay his head against the mattress.

  
Grell then pried William’s fingers open and slid back, grabbing William’s trousers and undergarment and pulling them down in one motion. William kicked off his shoes and felt his clothes slide off. Grell slid across the bed on his belly, taking hold of William’s cock and stoking it a few times, then taking the length inside his mouth. William let out a gasp and clutched the blanket. Grell’s tongue his every sensitive spot methodically. The feeling of pointed teeth lightly scraping over his sensitive flesh sent a chill through him, intensifying his bliss. Dear Gods, he was actually enjoying being so vulnerable.

  
Grell then pulled back, kissing the tip of his member and coming to a stand. He swiftly untied his boots and kicked them off, then pulled off his trousers and undergarment, kicking them across the room. William looked up and saw Grell standing completely nude in front of him. William then reached to a side table, opening a small drawer and reaching inside. Grell had a feeling he knew what this was.

  
“I just love how prepared you are, so methodical,” Grell said.

  
“You should learn by example,” William said, lifting a bottle from the drawer.

  
Grell took the bottle from his hand, seeing the label for a type of perfumed “joint loosening” ointment, a kind he had used more than a few times for this specific purpose that did the job nicely. He popped off the cork with his thumb and poured some of the contents onto his hand, hopping back on the bed and landing on his knees. He slowly rubbed the ointment over his cock, feeling a pleasant tingle.

  
William laid his head back on the pillow; a part of him dreaded what would happen next, though a larger part of him anxiously awaited what was coming. William spread his legs slightly to get ready. Grell put a little more oil on his hand, then put the bottle back on the side table. He coated two fingers, then looked down at William.

  
“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Grell said.

  
“I expect great care from you,” William replied.

  
In truth the thought of a little rough treatment didn’t bother him.

  
Grell reached for William’s backside, then found his opening. He gently slid one finger past the muscle. William tensed up for a moment, then took a breath and relaxed. Grell lightly massaged the ring, feeling William relax even more. He then slid a second finger in, feeling a brief tensing then relaxation again. Grell methodically stretched the muscle, William let out a few hard breaths. The intrusion became stimulation, he fully relaxed and savored those slender fingers over such a sensitive area.

  
Grell smiled, then removed his fingers. He took his cock in his hand, rubbing a little more of the ointment over his flesh. His other hand guided William to raise his backside a little more, then he positioned the tip of his member at the entrance. Gradually he slid himself in. William winced for a moment, the feeling of such a girth inside him stung for a moment. Grell paused, William nodded for him to continue. Grell began a slow thrust, the sting disappeared to a light ache though the waves of pleasure that came in outmatched any of that.

  
He laid his head back and sighed. Grell leaned down and kissed him, his thrusts slightly quicker. Grell nibbled down William’s neck, William moaned and bucked a bit more. Grell found a hold on William’s shoulders and continued his thrust. William’s body was oh so warm, oh so welcoming. Grell kissed him deeply, running his hands down his arms and his side, and gripping his hips. He felt him, he tasted him, he savored every ounce of sweat-soaked flesh and beautifully built muscle. Grell took different angles and savored how William gasped and growled.

  
William was pressed further against the mattress, Grell’s body was over him and inside him. He was pinned down; pinned down by a creature who was immensely dangerous. He was under someone else’s control, a thought that terrified him. His arms embraced Grell even tighter and louder moans escaped him. He was loving this moment oh so much.

  
Grell’s lips ran up William’s neck and he kissed his jaw.

  
“William, oh my darling William,” Grell gasped, the hint of a sob sneaking out.

  
William ran his hands through Grell’s hair and smiled, pressing his lips against Grell’s. Grell gasped hard, his hot breath against William’s face. William’s glasses fogged up and were covered in sweat, but he really didn’t care. He could still see Grell past the smudges.

  
Grell thrust harder, his breath in heaves and more moans escaping him. William buried his forehead into his bare shoulder, bracing harder against him. All his muscles tightened and felt so much more. He closed in a little more around Grell, who moaned hard and sped up his pace. William was so tight and so wonderful, Grell pressed his cock further against William’s walls and felt his beloved’s body all around him.

  
William heard the bed creaking and felt the mattress shaking. This was so violent and disorderly, it was perfect. William’s breath was now in gasps, he let out light cries and felt his loins tighten a bit against Grell’s stomach. Grell thrust harder, pressing every bit of sensitive flesh in the right areas to maximize the absolute bliss he was in now.

  
He slammed more and more into William, riding the wave of his pleasure to the ultimate and glorious conclusion. Grell let out a hard, yelping grunt and released inside William. William grabbed Grell’s backside and pushed himself harder against his cock. He let out a series of sharp moans and released with one final yell.

  
They stayed in place for a moment, panting hard. Grell looked down at William and smiled wide. William looked back up at him, a happy smile across his face as well. Grell then withdrew and lightly rested on his side next to William. William rested his head against the pillow, feeling pleasantly dizzy. His hand reached up and cupped Grell’s jaw, pulling him down for a hard kiss.

  
“I have to admit I rather enjoyed myself,” William said.

  
Grell kissed him again, running his fingers through his hair.

  
“Thank you for this,” Grell whispered.

  
William nodded.

  
“It is I who thank you,” he said, kissing Grell again then lightly pulling back. “Thank you for still being around so we could share this.”

  
Grell looked at him thoughtfully, the meaning of those words sinking in deep. Grell smiled, then caressed William’s face.

  
“The pleasure was all mine,” Grell replied, giving William a gently kiss.

  
 **THE END**


End file.
